YuGiOh Revelation:Tainted Soul
by Flamingsora
Summary: Ziga and Anubis make a spiritual bond in order to deliever the peices of the millenium puzzle to YuGi's grandpa and keep Set from causing chaos. But things get worse when more egyptian gods start showing up. Some want to cause trouble, while others want t


_Yu-Gi-Oh Revelations: _Tainted Soul

Hi this is Flamingsora.** This ismy second post forthis story and if i do not get any reviews for this chappie, i will delete it completely**.You may know me from my other fics, such as Dragon of the night or Heretic Sky. But if you are new to my stories, then you are in for a surprise. I make most of my fics quite confusing and I always have my reviewers asking what the heck is going on. So don't be surprised if you don't understand what's going on. Feel free to drop a review by asking a question. I'll be happy to answer your questions. If you don't find this fic confusing, then I'll be happy for you. Despite the confusing fics I've written so far, I think this is the most confusing fic I have written so far.

There are two new characters I am introducing to the world of Yu-gi-oh. Their names are Sokeb and Ziga. Ziga is the main character in this story besides Anubis and the regular characters from the show. Sokeb, well, you'll have to wait and see what happens to him. The evil Merik will be called by a new name as well as Yu-gi's alter ego and all of the main characters except for Tristan, Joey's sister, and Mokuba. Sounds cool huh. That means Merik, Yugi, Ziga, Joey, Bakura, Shadi, Pegasus, Ishizu, Kiba, and Mai will all have a alter ego names, an Egyptian god card, and a millennium item.

This prologue takes place before the start of Yu-Gi-Oh. After the second part of the prologue, the story will take place after Yu-Gi finishes putting the millennium puzzle together. If you want to know more, then feed the review button and ask. Well, on with the fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the original characters from the show. I only own the characters I made up, the millennium items I made up, and the Egyptian god cards I made up.

Prologue part I:

"Sokeb, Ziga. Hurry! The intruders are here!" Tamu cried exasperatedely, leaving the chamber she had just entered.

Sokeb and Ziga, who were playing a game with some tiles, were startled by the desperation in their mother's voice, and quickly abandoned the game to catch up with their mother.

Having caught up with her, Sokeb, the younger sibling asked, "What is it mother?"

Their mother did not answer.

"Mother?" Sokeb asked again, but louder this time.

This time their mother answered.

"The intruders, which have been raiding other tombs, are looking for the Egyptian god cards and the millennium puzzle. They call themselves the followers of Set."

Confused, Sokeb and Ziga gave Tamu a questioning look. Their mother did not answer, but kept running at a brisk pace.

"There they are!"Some rare hunters in black robes yelled.

"Get them!"One of the rare hunters roared.

The two siblings and Tamu screeched to a halt, only to started running in the opposite direction. Ziga looked back to see about twenty rare hunters chasing after them.

They had just passed the chamber they had previously been in when the rare hunters started gaining on them.

Suddenly, Tamu stopped and turned around to face the oncoming enemies. Tamu fished what looked like an old ankh from the depths of her robe.

Ziga and Sokeb stopped when they realized their mother was not following them and hurried to their mother's side.

"Go. Leave me!" Tamu snapped. Shooing the two away.

Scared by the tone of voice their mother used, Sokeb and Ziga backed away wearily.

"But mother." Sokeb cried in a faltering voice. "We can't leave you alone with these people. Those mean people could hurt you."

"Don't worry about me, Sokeb. I have the power of the Anubis to guide me." Tamu assured, lifting the ankh high over her head.

"Come younger brother. We must respect our mother's wishes." Ziga advised, a slight tear running down her face. "We need to get to the pharaoh's tomb before those people do." Ziga turned down a corridor and disappeared from view.

Sokeb hesitated at first, but then followed after his sister.

Glad that her children were gone, Tamu gave a sad smile. She knew that she would never see her children again, but at least she could make one last sacrifice.

"Anubis. God of the dead. I have brought my soul as tribute for a favor. Answer my plea, 'oh' king of the abyss." Tamu advocated, her voice ringing through the corridors.

A dark portal on the ceiling opened up. Darkness shrouded it and the abyss seeped from it. A black jackal with an ankh choker around its neck descended from the open portal. Anubis's paws lightly touched the ground as the portal closed behind him.

The rare hunters froze in their tracks. Unable to move in the presence of a god.

"Who dares summon me here to the mortal world." Anubis snarled, looking around for the pitiful creature that had summoned him.

"Forgive me, my lord for disturbing you." Tamu asserted, bowing her head.

Anubis turned around to face the speaker. Anubis' expression softened when he recognized the woman standing before him. Tamu had been one of his last few followers left on the face of the earth. She had made countless sacrifices to him for small favors.

_Something wrong must have happened for her to summon me here._ Anubis thought.

"What favor do you ask of me? Faithful servant." Anubis asked politely.

"Please protect my children." Tamu whispered sadly.

"As you wish." Anubis replied. He then whispered something in Egyptian and vanished.

Tamu screamed and fell to the ground. Her soul then left her body and returned to the underworld.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After running for a while, Sokeb could not find his sister anywhere.

_She must be there already._ Sokeb thought.

Suddenly, he heard his mother scream.

"MOTHER!" Sokeb shrieked, running back the way he came. Determination kept him running, even when his endurance ran out. By the time he got back to where they had started, Tamu lay on the ground, her face white as a sheet. Sokeb bent down and started to shake his mom, but then came to the realization that his mother was dead and started to weep.

"Well, well, well. What have we got here?"A rare hunter cackled as he picked up Sokeb by the collar.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Sokeb demanded, squirming in the hunter's grasp.

"What have you got there?"A young man in tan robes asked.

"Just one of the tombkeeper's sons." The hunter drawled, shaking the boy casually.

"Kill him." The young man droned, showing no interest.

"Wait!" Sokeb called when the hunter took out a dagger from his sash. "I can help. I know where the pharaoh's tomb is."

The young man turned around, threw back his hood, and stared coldly at Sokeb. The young man had whitish tan hair, purple eyes, and dangled earrings. He then took out a rod from the depths of his robe and folded his arms.

Sokeb shuddered under the man's gaze, but then he smirked. This caught the young man off guard, but then he recovered, smirking back.

_This boy reminds me so much like myself. Maybe I'll give him a chance._ The young man thought to himself._ I could also use an ally. Someone that is willing to betray his own kind for my sake. And he could provide my evil side with a backup vessel, just in case something goes wrong._

"Are you willing to swear soul binding loyalty to me?" The young man asked, startling the little boy.

Confused, but relieved that he was going to be given a chance to live and prove to be useful, Sokeb quickly agreed, unaware that he was getting himself into a deal that could not be reversed.

"Yes, lord . . . " Sokeb started to answer, but could not finish because he did not know the young man's name.

The rare hunter holding him set him on the ground, disappointed that he would not get to kill the boy.

"Merik." The young man prompted. "But you will have to answer to Set."

"Yes. Master Set. I will serve none other than you."Sokeb avowed, his eyes glowing an eerie shade of yellow as an Egyptian chakra glowed on his forehead. Demonic laughter echoed through the chamber as the two exited into the corridor leading to the tomb of the pharaoh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ziga finally reached the tomb of the pharaoh and stopped to catch her breath. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust and only a few artifacts could be seen in the tomb. The room was so spacious that there could be three duels going on at the same time. The most noticeable object was the large pillar, located in the middle of the tomb. A god card sat on top of it.

Ziga knew the ancient name by heart, but was always weary to say it, throughly making sure that the creature wouldn't jump out of the floor and swallow her.

There had been many stories of powerful magicians and rulers that tried to use the powerful card, but most of them had been swallowed up the very moment they had summoned it. Only followers of the god Anubis could wield the card without being swallowed by the creature contained within it. It was said to be the most powerful god card made. Even more powerful than the Winged Dragon of Ra., which was a very powerful card indeed.

_I really hope my brother made it._ Ziga thought.

She had now caught her breath and started to search for her brother, hoping he did not get captured by those evil people.

"Brother, where are you? Brother?" Ziga called out vainly.

From somewhere outside the tomb, Ziga could hear some demonic laughter echoing through the corridor. Ziga's heart started to race as she neared the sound.

Hoping it was her brother that always tried to scare her at night, she whispered, "brother?"

"Do you believe your brother will always be the same as he always was?" Merik answered her.

Shaken by the question that was given to her, she answered shakily, "yes."

Demonic chuckling was given as a response as a young man and child glided toward her in a menacing manner.

Terrified and puzzled, Ziga took a few steps backward and tripped over a black object with the face of a jackal. Landing on her bottom, Ziga quickly scrambled to her feet again.

"What do you know about my brother." Ziga demanded. "Where is my brother?"

"Hello, sister." The young boy answered with a demonic grin.

Fearful that this demonic version could be her brother, Ziga barely managed to say anything.

"Sokeb?" Ziga stammered, frightened that he might answer her question.

"I no longer go by the name of Sokeb. My name is now Sutekh." Sutekh answered, his eyes glowing a bright yellow.

"What did you do to my brother? What happened to him?" Ziga sobbed frantically.

"He asked to serve me. I merely granted his wish." Merik answered simply.

"Master Merik. What do I do with her?" Sutekh asked, pointing to Ziga.

"Kill her." Merik answered, twirling the rod in his hand.

Ziga's heart sank as Sutekh advanced. The brother she once knew was no more and an evil puppet had taken his place.

This man called Merik was more than what he appeared to be. Only a god or someone with strong magical powers could posses a kind person like Sokeb. Or had she been fooled all along.

_I can't believe this is happening. My own brother betrays me and mother is gone. There is no one to save me this time. I'm going to have to save myself. _

"Sokeb, please don't do this." Ziga pleaded.

"I told you. My name is not Sokeb anymore!" Sutekh snarled, throwing himself at Ziga.

Ziga dodged her brother, but then lost her footing and fell. Before she could get up, Sutekh landed on her and started to choke her.

"Brother."Ziga sobbed as the grip around her neck tightened.

"I don't want to ever hear the word brother again!"Sutekh proclaimed. "I am going to end your puny life so that I never hear your pitiful voice again!"

_I have to do something before I lose consciousness_. Ziga thought. _If I can find something to hit him with . . . _

Ziga painfully turned her head and spotted the jackal headed staff, barely within reach. Ziga stretched her arm as far as she could, but was just within centimeters of reaching it.

Dots began to cover her vision as she began to lose consciousness. Ziga reached out one more time to grab it, but still couldn't reach. Her determination somehow brought the staff closer? Finally she grabbed a hold of the black staff and carefully aimed it not at her brother's face, but more toward his stomach.

_This staff is probably a magical item, so if I can just focus just a little bit of my energy, It might be enough to get him off me._

Ziga closed her eyes and focused hard. At first she couldn't feel anything, but then a great sense of power filled her mind. Power beyond her understanding.

_This will have to be enough._

Ziga let go of the power trapped in her mind.

Sutekh didn't see what was coming and found himself being pushed by an incredible force. Before he knew what was happening, he hit the opposite wall and fell, crashing into a pile of artifacts.

The pressure relieved from Ziga's neck, leaving her to sit up and take huge gulps of air.

Having got her breath back, Ziga looked at the staff she held in her hand. The eyes on the jackal head glowed with a red radiance for a few moments and then faded.

_What kind of power is this? Is it ancient? That would explain the complex structure of the immense power I felt coursing through my head. It almost too much for me to handle!_

Ziga rubbed her throbbing head and looked around to see what became of her used to be brother.

Sutekh lay sprawled in a pile of artifacts. Most of them which, had shattered in his fall. He showed no signs of consciousness whatsoever.

"I'm sorry brother." Ziga sobbed.

Merik growled frustratedly, upset that his servant failed at the last moment when he was so close to victory.

"Stupid wench." Merik grumbled.

Then smirking, "you fared well for a pitiful tombkeeper's daughter." Merik announced. "But now you'll have to face me and I will make sure you die painfully."

Merik walked toward Ziga slowly to see how she would react.

Ziga backed away fearfully.

"Stay away from me, evil man." Ziga warned. "Or else."

"Or else what" Merik chuckled. "Do you think the deceased spirit of the pharaoh will save you?"

"No, but this will." Ziga responded, pointing the black staff at Merik.

"Hah. Do you think I'd fall for the same trick my servant fell for?" Merik laughed, blasting her with the power of his rod.

Before Ziga could even summon the power of the staff to her aid, she was slammed into the wall behind her.

Confused and disoriented, Ziga struggled to get up and face her foe.

"Actually. I'd find it way more amusing to watch you slowly disappear into the shadow realm."Merik grinned, lifting the rod so that it was level with Ziga's body.

Ziga gasped and struggled to free herself as her body was literally nailed to the wall. Parts of her body, slowly began to disappear from view, causing Ziga to cry out in pain. The black staff slipped out of her grasp and clattered to the ground.

Merik watched with amusement as Ziga screamed from the pain while slowly being swallowed up by the shadow realm.

"Please . . . stop." Ziga pleaded between gasps. Ziga cried out in pain again.

"You wish." Merik chuckled, strengthening the force of his rod.

Ziga's screams echoed through the whole room, shaking the room slightly.

"Once I'm finished with you, there will be nothing standing in my way. I'll have the millennium puzzle and the Egyptian god card, "Ammitt." Nothing will be standing in the way of my victory. Hahahahaha." Merik boasted, giving off a demonic chuckle.

Overwhelmed by the pain, Ziga began to see her life flash before her eyes. But instead of remembering her mother and her used to be brother in the last moments of her life, she saw something else. Something that made her cry out. She saw the face of the jackal god, Anubis.

"ANUBIS!"

As if by call, a flash of black passed her vision, which was quickly fading.

Anubis landed on the ground with a thump and ran headlong into Merik.

Completely caught off guard, Merik was thrown into a wall. The rod slipped from his grasp and clattered to the ground, ending the connection to Ziga.

Half of Ziga's body lay hanging in the mortal world, while the other half lay hanging in the shadow realm.

Anubis shook his head disdainfully at the sight of Ziga's half swallowed body and stood up on his hind legs. His body shimmered and shifted into his god form. Thick muscular arms and legs rippled under his skin and warlike clothes adorned his body. The only thing unusual about his body was the head shaped like a jackal. Other than that, he was handsome. Especially with the cloth headdress adorning his head, which let his black pointy ears protrude from the sides of his head.

Anubis then summoned the jackal headed staff to his hand and used its power to bring the other half of Ziga back to the mortal world. Satisfied that Ziga was alive, breathing, and unconscious, Anubis turned to face Ziga's attacker.

By now, Merik had got to his feet and was now able to search around to see who had hit him. When Merik's eyes rested on Anubis, he grimaced.

Anubis only smirked.

"I've been waiting a long time for this moment, Set." Anubis stated, letting the end of his staff touch the ground with a clink.

Merik gasped. "How do you know my evil side's name? Who are you?"

"Can you not see who I am? I am the god of the underworld, Anubis." Anubis answered.

Merik cowered back, afraid that Anubis might do something horrible to him, like turn him into a pile of ash.

"I have business with Set, not you. So stop sitting there like a coward and let me see him." Anubis advised, growing a little impatient.

Glad that Anubis was not about to turn him into a pile of ash, Merik quickly complied. Running back to crevices of his mind, Merik pushed his other half forward so that he didn't suffer the wrath of Anubis.

_You better have a good reason to bring me out, you weakling. Especially since you should be gathering the god card Ammitt and the millennium puzzle right now._

A few minutes later, a thoroughly pissed Set/evil Merik stood before Anubis, trying to look evil. It obviously wasn't working.

Anubis raised an eyebrow and silently chuckled to himself.

"Who are you laughing at, dog breath." Set/evil Merik snapped, looking at Anubis with disgust.

Anubis laughed even harder. "Dog breath." He chuckled.

"Now I'm angry!" Set/evil Merik fumed, picking up something of the ground to throw it at Anubis. Only when it left his hand, did he realize that it was his rod.

"Oops" he uttered when it hit Anubis squarely in the face and hit the ground with a clang.

Anubis stopped laughing and picked up the rod that had hit him. Slowly, he walked over and to Set (who was sweatdroping and giving Anubis a look that said UH OH) and started beating him over the head with it.

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY, THINK BEFORE YOU ACT." Anubis yelled, hitting him in every way possible with the rod.

When Anubis finished beating the crap out of Set, he handed the rod back to him.

Not wanting to risk another beating, Set/evil Merik sat down and started to pout.

"Are you back to your old self now?" Anubis asked, looking at Set's black and blue bruises that decorated the visible parts of his body.

"No comment whatsoever." Set/evil Merik answered, rubbing his sore, bruised, head.

"Lets forget what just happened and just cut to the chase. Shall we?" Anubis implied.

"Yes. Let's." Set/evil Merik replied slyly, examining his rod.

"You have threatened the life of one of my beloved servants by your evil actions, so now you shall incur my wrath." Anubis threatened, pointing his staff directly at Set/evil Merik. "I challenge you, Set, to a shadow game."

"Ooh. I'm so scared." Set taunted, putting on a fake scared face. Then growing interested by the last statement, "hmm. Sounds interesting to me. What are the rules?"

"If I recall, you have one, if not several Egyptian god cards. Ones that you stole from your sister, Isis?." Anubis began. Receiving a nod from Set, he continued. "The rules are to choose an Egyptian god card and summon it to the battle field. We are then to assume our animal god forms and fight. Whomever rises in victory, claims the Egyptian god card used by your opponent." Anubis finished.

Set gave a genuine grunt of satisfaction.

"I agree to the terms. However, I'd like to add something on my behalf. If I win, I get to claim the millennium puzzle and the god card Ammitt." Set added, a feral grin spreading across his face.

"Agreed. Though I must warn you. You won't get what you'll be expecting from Ammitt." Anubis admonished looking at Set directly in the eyes. "Half brother."

Set growled at the mention of the last statement. "I prefer you not bring that up Anubis. But none the less, I will use Slifer as my card to fight by." Set answered, changing the subject.

Set fished a card from the depths of his robes and tossed it into the air. Twirling the rod a couple times, Set touched the tip of the rod to the card, just as it floated past his arm.

The card swirled with energy as the card activated. The energy then created a hurricane that reached the ceiling, opening up a portal for the great beast to descend. And all the while this was going on, Set was chanting the unlocking sequence for Slifer the Sky Dragon.

_**Dragon of the utmost sky,**_

_**Hear my desecrated cry.**_

_**I summon you down to the earth,**_

_**Where we will witness your rebirth.**_

_**From the heavens you descend,**_

_**The place thy foe will meet thy end.**_

As Set finished the chant, the great dragon gave a terrifying roar and hovered above Set's head, staring angrily at Anubis. The card landed neatly in Set's hand for him to stow away until the battle would end.

Having finished summoning his beast, Set began to transform himself.

His body shimmered and stretched into the form of a large greyhound, even though the joints and muscles groaned in protest. He was, after all, in the body of a human. The change was slower than Anubis's, foretelling that he had not taken this form for quite some time.

Finished, Set stretched his body for a warm up, while Anubis fetched his own god card from the pillar, located in the middle of the tomb.

"This is going to be so easy." Set chuckled, flexing his newly formed claws.

"Don't sound so confident, Set. I'm way more experienced than you." Anubis warned. "We'll see what Ammitt has to say for your evil actions, Set."

Placing his feet a shoulder width apart, Anubis lifted his staff into the air while using the other hand to throw his Egyptian god card into the air. Then using his nimble, but muscular body to jump into the air, Anubis performed a perfect tuck flip and landed on all fours. Looking up, Anubis lifted the staff in front of him with the jackal's face facing up. There, the card landed neatly upside down, right on top of the jackal headed part of the staff.

As the card activated, energy spiraled into the ground, causing the earth to shake violently. The ground cracked and yawned open, letting the abyss seep out of it. When the energy faded, a large, gaping, black, hole remained.

"Hah! You call that stupid hole Ammit!" Set laughed, mocking Anubis, but also trying to keep an unnamed fear from taking root in his thoughts.

"I thought you knew better than that, Set. I have to use an ancient Egyptian script to unlock Ammitt first before I can use her." Anubis scolded, waving his finger back and forth.

"Like the Winged Dragon of Re? That's not possible! There is no card equal to the power of my Dragon of Re! Set gasped, a look of fear and surprise plastered onto his face.

"In the underworld, there is. In fact there are more than just this card. There are cards that serve each of the gods, including the card you posses. The Winged dragon of Re never belonged to you in the first place! It belonged to the one and only god, Re. The very god that sealed himself inside the millennium puzzle! Anubis contradicted with anger. "Because of careless gods like you!"

The hole near Anubis glowed a fiery red and he started to chant the words to unlock Ammitt.

_**Great Beast from the depths of hell, **_

_**Fiery pits of the place you dwell.**_

_**Show thyself Oh horrid beast,**_

_**From the world of the deceased.**_

_**Feast now in your ruling hour,**_

_**Upon my foe you will devour.**_

The ground shook so violently now, that it knocked Set off balance. A large beast taking the appearance of an alligator-like chimera, rose from the fiery depths, of which it came. As its dog- like paws touched the ground, the earth ceased its shaking and the dark portal closed up behind it.

Set took a few steps back, not wanting to get close to the thing. Growling, he tried to make himself look too big to eat as the newly summoned beast stared at him hungrily.

"Now watch, Set as doom spells out for you." Anubis announced.

Anubis then whispered something in Egyptian into the beast's ear. Ammitt showed a toothy grin in response and lifted her chin for Anubis to scratch. Then gathering her haunches together, she sprang into the air and hurtled into Slifer at break neck speed, giving Slifer no time for a counter attack.

Too slow to react, Slifer slammed into a wall, with Ammitt griping its neck in her jaws. Slifer responded with an energy blast from its mouth. A resounding crash, showed that the dragon had missed its mark.

"Now that our monsters are busy doing our biding, why don't we start." Anubis suggested, as he resumed his animal god form, which was that of the jackal.

"With pleasure." Set howled, readying himself for a leap.

Set gathered his haunches and sprang toward the black jackal, with claws outstretched and fangs bared.

DUN, DUN, DUN. I lub cliffies. This is part one of the prologue, so sit tight, review, and wait for the next chappie, which sadly will not be as long as this one. Hopefully. I will not update until I have more than 6 reviews, so get your friends to review as well. I also accept anonymous reviews, so don't be shy. Don't forget to ask questions if you have any, okay? See ya later, Egyptian lovers.

oh and if you are a zatch bell fan, i will post a story called, Yukumi, the messiah. so keep watch for that and don't forget to check out my other stories.

here are some url links to my forums. i dont check my e-mail often so drop most of the questions and comments there. also i have my fictionpress story link here tooo.

http/ 


End file.
